


FNaF: Zombie!AU

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, Freddy being tsundere, M/M, Vampire!Foxy, human!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since a zombie virus breakout destroyed almost all of humanity, four group of friends: Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, and Chica, must survive in order to cure and save the remaining people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FNaF: Zombie!AU

**Author's Note:**

> First thing to say is the idea of Foxy being a vampire belongs to Greyowl22, and thank you for letting me use your idea! owo  
> So I really wanted to write this for quite a while now, and I finally got to write it! *cheers* I will write more and more and try not to put so many cliffhangers here and there (no one likes those)

Sunlight was covered in a slight haze as a group of four quietly made their way around the city area, stopping for a bit near a boarded up shop to look around. "It seems like to coast is clear, but we shouldn't let our guards down. They can come out of nowhere any second now", the one with purple said, holding his weapon close to him. "Calm down, Bonnie. Ye sound like ye don't even put faith in me", another said, this time a red haired who was scrunching his face due to the smells around him. "Bonnie and Foxy, stop fighting. I thought you two are best friends?" A blonde girl said, looking at the two before hand, noticing Foxy is looking away, looking like he was about to vomit. "We are, it's just seeing so many dead bodies and zombies makes me feel uncomfortable." Bonnie replied, looking at Foxy with a worried look. "If you two are done talking, we need to hurry and leave. I don't think the zombies will stop for us." The last one, a brunette replied, looking irritated. "Freddy, ye too? Never puttin' trust in me hearing" Foxy faked being hurt, though his smile gave it away, "besides it'll be great ta stop an' rest. I'm startin' to get a bit hungry runnin' around." Foxy said, looking at the sign above them, interested in the words.

"Oh, is it time already?" Bonnie asked, looking up at the sign as well, wondering. "Yes, and I don't wan' to accidentally hurt one of ye." Foxy replied, crossing his arms, looking down to the ground, moving small pebbles with his shoe. "If you really need to feed, then go ahead and use my wrist. I do NOT want either of us hurt by your mistakes." Freddy replied, huffing a bit, which made both Bonnie and Chica hold in their laughs with Foxy rolling his eyes. "Ye may be the leader, but yer attitude is really sour today." Foxy replied, walking towards Freddy and softly grabbed his left hand, looking over at his wrist at all sides. "Can you hurry? We don't have al-" Freddy couldn't finish his sentence as Foxy fangs bit into his wrist, and started to drink, with Bonnie cracking a smile. "He didn't even let you finish talking" Bonnie softly laugh, with Chica giggling as well. 

Freddy looked away from them with a small 'tch' as Foxy drank a bit more before pulling away, giving a lick at the bite wound, wiping his mouth. “If ye weren’t in a bad mood today, maybe I would have given you some more time to talk” Foxy cracked a smile, as he took out his pistol to reload it quickly. “Whatever” Freddy mumbled, looking at his wrist seeing the bite wound already healed. “Aww, come on Freddy~ I’m sorry~” Foxy chuckled, poking Freddy’s cheek before getting his hand slapped away. “If you three are ready, then let’s go.” Freddy replied as the three replied ‘Yes boss’ as they continued their journey.

-Three hours later-

The group was hiding in one of the rooms in an abandoned motel after they were encounter with a few zombies. "I never would have thought we would be hiding in here of all places" Bonnie sighed, sitting down on one of the two beds, looking over at the others going through their bags. "Well, it be best if we stay here tonight" Foxy said, putting his hair up in a ponytail,"besides if we traveled at night, we migh' get ambush by those zombies." Freddy stayed quiet, before he silently sighed. "It can't be helped. We will stay here for the night. Foxy, you take the first two hours as the lookout. Bonnie would then take the next shift.” Foxy nodded as Chica sat next to Bonnie, looking at the floor. “Freddy, why don’t you let Foxy find anything helpful around here? I believe we do need a radio so we can upgrade it to connect to both Mike and Golden.” Chica asked, leaning back to land on the sheets, “and Bonnie can be the lookout until Foxy comes back. We DO need to get more supplies as much as we can.” Bonnie was shocked by the fact of his best friend going out there by himself at night, and before he could disagree, Freddy nodded. “Alright then. Foxy, you look for supplies as we need to restock and Bonnie, you’ll be the lookout.” Foxy nodded, as he took his pistol and quietly left the room, in search of supplies, while Bonnie leaned by a wall nearby, keeping a lookout as well as waiting for Foxy to return.

-With Foxy-

Foxy carefully went inside each room, his holding the trigger as he looked around. He found a few water bottles and a couple of unopened snacks. Sighing in relief, he wondered if he should check the lobby. ‘Maybe I can find a radio in the lobby. It be best if we can get in contact with Mike and Goldie a.s.a.p’ Foxy thought to himself, exiting the room before heading straight for the lobby. Opening the doors, he look around before slowly going inside. ‘I-I don’ hear anythin’ but..’ Foxy shook his head before starting to look for anything. Heading for the front desk, he rummage through the papers that were scattered all over the desk. ‘None of these look important..’ He thought as he decided to go through the cabinets. ‘Well..I hav’ no idea who would put keys in here, bu’ I be takin’ these, just in case.’ As he continued to look through the cabinets, he found some ammo, which he knew would be very important to take. “I guess there’s no radio here.. Oh well.” Foxy said as he turned, ready to leave the lobby until something caught his eye, something that was underneath the desk. Walking back to the desk and crouching down, he had found what he was looking for. ‘A radio! Just what we need!’ Foxy quickly grabbed the radio, and before he stand up, he started to hear a low moaning. Looking at his side, a shadow was shone through the moonlight as the low moaning continued. Getting his gun ready, get quickly got up and aim his pistol at the zombie, shooting it twice before watching it go down. “I should head back” Foxy muttered, going over the dead zombie as he returned to the room his friends were at. Heading towards the door, he was about to softly knock on the door until it quickly opened and a figure came out and hugged him tightly. ”O-Oi, wha-” “Thank goodness you came back, Foxy. I was worried you got hurt.” Bonnie quietly said, before letting him go, magenta eyes looking at gold. “So, did you find a radio?” Bonnie asked, letting Foxy in and closing the door. “Aye, I found one, though I..encountered wit’ a zombie.” Foxy replied, looking out the window. “What?!” Bonnie whispered loudly, which woke up the two who were sleeping. “Is Foxy back yet…?” Chica sleepily asked, rubbing her eyes as Freddy yawned, covering his mouth. “Aye, I’m back, an’ I found a radio we can use.” Foxy said, flinching on how fast Chica got out of the bed and grabbing the radio in his hand. “Yes, we can make a transmitter with this!” Chica said excitedly before going to her bag and find a few tools. “While Chica works on the transmitter, Foxy can you be the lookout?” Freddy asked as Foxy nodded, grabbing a chair before putting it to the side of the window. Bonnie went over to the bed that was next to Foxy, Freddy watching them as Chica started to work on the transmitter, taking the radio apart, and going through her bag for the Electret Microphone she found. Freddy stayed quiet, as he watch the two talk, shaking his head before laying back down. Tomorrow is another day.


End file.
